There is a technique in which a Bloom filter generated from a certificate revocation list is distributed from a certificate authority to every node instead of the certificate revocation list.
According to this technique, each node tests whether a certificate presented by a certain node is valid, with the use of the Bloom filter. At this time, if a certain certificate of distributed certificates is revoked, false-positive occurs in the testing using the Bloom filter, due to characteristics of the Bloom filter. That is, a certificate that is treated as revoked in spite of the fact that the certificate is not actually revoked occurs.
Hence, in a case where the certificate presented by the certain node is determined as positive by the Bloom filter, each node needs to query the certificate authority (server apparatus) whether this certificate is really revoked (is not false-positive), and this causes problems of increases in the load of frequency band used by the server apparatus and a load on the server apparatus.